Dieu et Diable
by Aeris444
Summary: Shaka sort avec Saga...Il sevrait être heureux mais...
1. Chapter 1

**Dieu et Diable**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC  
Couple(s): Saga x Shaka,??? x Shaka

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 1

Les mains de Saga caressaient les hanches du chevalier de la Vierge. Celui-ci gémissait sous les doigts experts de son amant. Les deux chevaliers firent l'amour toute la nuit dans le sixième temple. Mais lorsqu'au petit matin Shaka s'éveilla, il était seul dans son grand lit froid, comme d'habitude.

Il se leva rapidement, se doucha et mangea à peine…il avait besoin de méditer, de vider son esprit, de balayer sa déception. Il se dirigea vers les jardins de Twin Sal et s'assit sous les deux arbres en fleurs. Il aurait dû s'habituer, ne plus être triste, chaque matin, seul. Mais chaque soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'à son réveil, il sentirait le corps chaud de Saga contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. La méditation était la seule solution à sa déprime. Ses amis avaient remarqué sa tristesse quasi permanente, ils avaient interrogé Shaka, mais celui-ci avait prétendu avoir un peu de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Cela durait depuis deux mois. Saga et lui avaient fait l'amour, un soir, presque par hasard. Chacun cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Leur retour à la vie était difficile. Admettre qu'il n'y aurait plus de bataille leur demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Cela faisait huit semaines que chaque soir ou presque le chevalier des Gémeaux venait, à la nuit tombée chez Shaka. Ils se faisaient l'amour de longues heures durant puis s'endormaient. Mais le matin Shaka était invariablement seul. Saga refusait d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas afficher leur relation. Ils ne se voyaient que la nuit. Au départ, Shaka avait accepté cette situation, pensant qu'il fallait à Saga, un peu de temps pour s'habituer à leur relation hors normes. Mais rien ne changeait et pire, pour Saga, tout était normal.

Shaka méditait depuis presqu'une heure lorsqu'un puissant cosmos le déconcentra. Qui osait le déranger ? Tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire connaissait les conséquences de cet acte ; un long sermon sur le respect d'autrui et la responsabilité de la mauvaise humeur de Shaka pour le reste de la journée. Le chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit les yeux et le vit, juste à l'entrée du jardin, Masque de Mort…enfin Angelo.

- Excuse-moi…je te dérange ? Je…je suis désolé, bafouilla le Cancer

Shaka qui allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, n'en revint pas. Le fier gardien du quatrième temple s'excusant et bafouillant. Décidément, la résurrection fait des miracles.

- Effectivement tu m'as dérangé, commença Shaka d'un ton sec. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus avenante.

- Je…enfin…c'est-à-dire que j'aurais voulu te demander un service.

- Et quel service ? interrogea le chevalier de la Vierge, maintenant debout et face au Cancer.

- J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à méditer.

Shaka faillit s'étrangler. Le gardien des portes de l'Enfer voulait être initié à la méditation…Et par l'homme le plus proche de Dieu qui plus est. Mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas…Shaka avait bien donné quelques cours à Aphrodite. Et puis, depuis son retour à la vie Angelo essayait de se racheter une conduite. Il pouvait même s'avérer un compagnon agréable.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit simplement Shaka. Mais il faut être motivé pour arriver à un résultat…

- Je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le Cancer, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Et bien dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème. On peut commencer dés demain, si ça te convient. Au début, il faudra t'entraîner au moins une heure par jour, tu sais.

- Ok…De toutes façons maintenant, on a du temps libre…ironisa Angelo.

- Oui, c'est vrai…Et bien, rendez-vous demain vers 14 heures ?

- D'accord…A demain, lança Angelo en quittant le jardin.

Shaka resta interdit un instant…Masque de Mort avait l'air motivé…Avait-il vraiment changé ? Le chevalier de la Vierge reprit sa méditation, chassant de son esprit l'image de Saga qui venait le hanter. Il l'aimait, mais la vraie personnalité du chevalier des Gémeaux était si éloignée de celle qu'il montrait en public…Ce n'était pas de cette personne qu'il était tombé amoureux, non ! Lui, il aimait le chevalier doux, gentil et attentionné, pas l'homme possessif et dominateur… Avait-il vraiment deux personnalités ? Shaka se débarrassa de toutes ces interrogations et se concentra.

Le soir, alors que le chaud soleil de Grèce avait disparu derrière l'horizon et que tous les chevaliers avaient rejoint leurs pénates, on frappa à la porte du sixième temple. Shaka alla ouvrir sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait de Saga, même si le Gémeaux avait dissimulé son cosmos pour passer inaperçu.

- Saga, entre…

- Bonsoir Shaka, répondit le Grec en enlaçant l'Hindou avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Saga attends, intervint Shaka en essayant de repousser un peu son amant.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si bien sûr… Mais on pourrait peut-être boire un verre et discuter un peu, non ?

Shaka savait que Saga refuserait et l'entraînerait vers la chambre, mais il ne pouvait d'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour les choses changeraient…

- Shaka…J'ai tellement envie de toi ! J'ai pensé à ton joli corps toute la journée. Oserais-tu me faire encore languir ? répliqua Saga en poussant petit à petit la Vierge vers la porte de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le lit, nus et Saga préparait Shaka à la pénétration.

Shaka prenait du plaisir, bien sûr, mais il aurait aimé que les préliminaires durent un peu plus longtemps. Saga n'était jamais brutal mais il ne se montrait pas particulièrement tendre non plus. Généralement, après quelques baisers, il déshabillait Shaka puis se dévêtait à son tour… Ensuite, il caressait un instant la Vierge avant de lui demander une fellation. Shaka acceptait et Saga jouissait. Ensuite, le Grec préparait sommairement son compagnon avant de le pénétrer. Ils jouissaient ensemble et puis Saga revenait à la charge deux ou trois fois…Finalement Shaka s'endormait.

Ce soir-là, le programme fut suivi à la lettre et, à l'aube, Saga quitta le sixième temple.

Le matin, Shaka se retrouva encore seul, en proie à une grande tristesse. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever mais il se rappela la leçon de méditation qu'il devait donner à Angelo. Il se leva donc, prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et se prépara.

Il sortait de la salle de bains lorsque le Cancer frappa à sa porte.

- Angelo, bonjour !

- Bonjour, Shaka.

- Prêt pour ta première leçon ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, aujourd'hui nous ne verrons que les bases… Suis-moi.

Shaka sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le jardin de Twin Sal. Il alla s'installer sous les arbres en fleurs et tendit la main vers Angelo, resté près de la porte monumentale.

- Viens me rejoindre.

Angelo obéit. Il était visiblement troublé de se trouver là. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, face à la Vierge.

- C'est superbe…Et tellement paisible.

- Merci…C'est vrai que ce jardin est idéal pour méditer. Mais, dis-moi, Angelo, pourquoi veux-tu être initié à la méditation ?

- Et bien… C'est Aphro qui m'en a parlé et depuis notre résurrection, je suis un peu stressé alors je me suis dit que cela m'aiderait à me détendre…

- Je vois…

Shaka avait l'impression qu'une autre raison avait motivé la demande du Cancer, mais il préféra ne pas insister.

- Bon, l'essentiel, pour commencer, c'est de bien comprendre les principes de base…

Angelo était attentif aux explications de l'Hindou, même si parfois, son regard s'attardait sur l'épaule dénudée, sur la longue chevelure d'or et surtout sur les yeux d'un bleu si profond.

- Ca va, Angelo ? Tu suis ?

- Oui, oui, sans problème.

- Bon, passons à un petit exercice pratique. Pour méditer, il faut se vider l'esprit, c'est-à-dire se concentrer sur le néant… Nous allons donc commencer par travailler ta concentration. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et concentre-toi sur une idée simple… Un paysage par exemple.

La leçon dura jusqu'au repas de midi. Angelo s'avéra être un élève appliqué qui semblait avoir quelques dispositions.

Lorsque Shaka et Angelo quittèrent le temple de la Vierge pour aller manger au palais, ils furent rejoints par Saga. Celui-ci attrapa Shaka par le bras.

- Shaka, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'Hindou surpris par le geste de son amant. A tout à l'heure, Angelo…

Saga tira alors la Vierge vers la colonnade du temple.

- Je peux savoir ce que Masque de Mort faisait chez toi ? s'emporta le Gémeaux sans lâcher le bras de Shaka.

- Je…Saga calme-toi. Il est venu prendre une leçon de méditation…

- Te fous pas de moi ! hurla le Grec en resserrant sa prise. Tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ?

- Mais, non enfin…Lâche-moi…Tu me fais mal… Il n'y a que toi, tu le sais…Je n'aime que toi !

Ces derniers mots semblèrent apaiser un peu le chevalier des Gémeaux qui lâcha finalement le bras de l'Hindou.

- Shaka, excuse-moi…Je me suis laissé emporter par la jalousie.

Saga prit alors Shaka dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu le pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Shaka.

- Bon, je viendrais ce soir, lança Saga avant de quitter le temple sans attendre son compagnon.

Une fois de plus, Shaka se sentit abandonné et le désespoir emplit son cœur. Il avait pardonné à Saga pensant le retenir un peu… La Vierge décida de ne pas rejoindre ses compagnons pour le repas. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Le soir, Saga vint. Les deux chevaliers firent l'amour passionnément, mais le matin, Shaka était encore seul. Rien n'avait changé et plus le temps passait, plus Shaka pensait que rien n'évoluerait jamais. Restait à savoir pendant combien de temps la Vierge supporterait encore cette situation…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dieu et Diable**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC  
Couple(s): Saga x Shaka,??? x Shaka

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 2

En début d'après-midi, Angelo arriva au sixième temple pour prendre sa deuxième leçon. Shaka décida de l'emmener à la plage.

- Nous allons essayer un autre exercice, expliqua la Vierge en s'asseyant sur le sable, face à la mer. Concentre-toi simplement sur le vas et viens des vagues. Petit à petit, ton esprit se détachera du reste.

Angelo réalisa l'exercice avec beaucoup de sérieux. Shaka avait observé le Cancer et il était impressionné mais aussi charmé. Angelo était vraiment bel homme… Son teint mat, ses cheveux toujours un peu rebelles, ses muscles saillant et surtout son petit accent italien. Pendant un instant, Shaka imagina même le corps nu du Cancer…

Heureusement, Angelo rouvrit les yeux mettant ainsi fin à l'exercice mais également aux fantasmes de Shaka.

- Alors comment te sens-tu? interrogea l'Hindou.

- Plus détendu. Tu es un excellent professeur.

- Et toi un élève très doué.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant en silence…Ils purent lire le trouble dans le regard de l'autre.

- Shaka…Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Saga? Tu n'es pas venu manger hier…demanda Angelo d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'en voulait un peu de poser cette question.

Shaka ne répondit pas immédiatement. Devait-il se confier au Cancer? Cela le soulagerait certainement. Mais Shaka n'était pas vraiment du genre a se confier.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'insisterai pas… Mais si tu veux te confier, sache que je suis là, reprit Angelo.

- Merci… Tu veux venir boire un verre dans mon temple? demanda Shaka en se relevant.

- Avec plaisir.

Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent dans le salon du sixième temple autour d'un verre de vin. Et Shaka expliqua alors toute la situation à Angelo. Cela le soulagea un peu et lorsqu'il sentit le Cancer le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, il se laissa même aller à pleurer.

- Shaka, même si tu l'aime, ne le laisse pas te détruire.

- Je sais…mais je serai encore plus malheureux sans lui….

- Oui, je comprends…Mais promets-moi que si ça ne va pas, tu réfléchiras à votre relation…

- Oui, murmura l'Hindou encore blotti contre le torse musclé d'Angelo.

Ni Shaka, ni Angelo ne dirent plus rien. Ils restèrent simplement l'un près de l'autre, profitant de moment. Plus d'une demi-heure s'écoula ainsi.

- Angelo, tu veux rester souper?

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

- Je ne le proposerai pas dans ce cas…

- Et bien c'est avec plaisir alors…

La Vierge et le Cancer partagèrent donc un délicieux curry et le repas fut très agréable. Les deux Chevaliers discutèrent de choses et d'autres, se découvrant des points communs. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ils étaient installés dans le salon, dégustant un thé lorsque Saga frappa à la porte.

- Saga! s'exclama Shaka. Il va devenir fou s'il te trouve ici…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui expliquer, répondit Angelo d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Shaka alla donc ouvrir la porte et Saga s'engouffra dans le temple en bousculant son amant au passage.

- Masque de Mort, que fais-tu ici? cria le Grec, visiblement très énervé.

- Je bois un thé avec Shaka…Je n'en ai pas le droit?

- Shaka est à moi! hurla Saga.

- Ah bon? Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble…

Sentant la tension monter entre les deux hommes, Shaka décida d'intervenir.

- Angelo, s'il te plaît…Ne t'en mêle pas.

- Shaka…Je t'interdis de l'appeler Angelo!

- Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît, supplia encore Shaka.

- Tu es sûr, demanda le Cancer visiblement inquiet.

- Oui…

- Si tu y tiens…A demain alors.

L'Italien quitta alors le temple de la Vierge, laissant les amants seuls.

- Bon, Shaka, maintenant explique-moi ce que cette raclure faisait chez toi à cette heure!

- Ce n'est pas une raclure…Il a changé c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Et il est juste venu souper…

- Shaka! Tu es à moi!

Saga hurlait de plus en plus fort…Il saisit alors la Vierge à la gorge.

- Tu m'appartiens, tu entends! Et si tu me trompes, je te tuerai! C'est bien clair!

Saga utilisa alors son cosmos pour projeter la Vierge contre le mur.

- Ce soir, tu es puni! Pas de câlins, s'exclama le Grec d'une voix où perçait la folie et la rage.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux quitta le temple laissant Shaka inconscient sur le sol, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa tempe.

Lorsque Shaka reprit conscience, quelques minutes plus tard, il prit la décision de mettre enfin un terme à sa relation destructrice qu'il entretenait avec Saga. Ressentant une vive douleur à la tempe, il se releva péniblement et alla dans sa salle de bain. La blessure n'était que superficielle. Shaka la désinfecta et mit un pansement… Puis la Vierge de coucha.

Mais le sommeil le fuyait… Il craignait le retour de Saga. Les images de la fureur du Gémeaux repassaient devant ses yeux. Sa puissance de chevalier lui aurait permit de se défendre, mais face à Saga, son amour avait prit le dessus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaka avait peur. Presqu'inconsciemment, il envoya un message télépathique à Angelo.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le Cancer débarquait dans le sixième temple pour y trouver Shaka prostré sur son lit.

- Shaka, par Athéna! Que s'est-il passé? interrogea Angelo en se précipitant vers le lit.

- Rien, murmura la Vierge avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Mais, tu es blessé? C'est Saga qui t'a fait ça?

Shaka ne répondit pas. Il pleurait toujours. Angelo le prit alors dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement.

- Il faut que tu te reposes…

- Angelo…Tu…Tu veux bien rester près de moi. J'ai peur qu'il revienne.

- D'accord… répondit le Cancer sans même réfléchir une seconde.

Angelo retira ses chaussures et son pantalon puis vint s'allonger à côté de Shaka qui se serra immédiatement contre le torse de l'Italien. Et tous deux s'endormir bien vite.

Le lendemain, lorsque Shaka s'éveilla, il se crut au paradis, blotti dans des bras puissants, contre un torse chaud. Il eut cependant un regret en pensant que ce n'était pas Shaka qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Angelo s'éveilla alors et serra un peu plus l'Hindou.

- Bonjour, chuchota le Cancer encore dans un demi-sommeil.

- Bonjour Angelo. Merci d'être resté.

- J'ai agit comme tout bon ami…

- Je sais et je suis très heureux de t'avoir comme ami.

- Shaka, et si on laissait tomber la méditation pour aujourd'hui? Allons-nous balader sur la plage et à Athènes… Tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

- Oui, tu as raison.

L'idée d'Angelo plaisait à Shaka… Il devait prendre du recul. Et puis malgré tout, le fait de passer du temps avec l'Italien enchantait Shaka.

- Parfait! Prenons notre petit-déjeuner puis je rentrerai me changer et je viens te chercher ensuite, d'accord?

- Angelo, tu es vraiment un ami précieux pour moi.

Le Cancer déposa alors un baiser sur le front de Shaka.

- Merci pour ce beau compliment, mon petit lotus.

Ce surnom était venu naturellement aux lèvres de l'Italien et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas choqué Shaka… Angelo se leva alors et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner mais aussi pour dissimuler le trouble que l'Hindou provoquait dans son esprit. Shaka, lui, resta allongé encore un peu. Repensant aux derniers événements. «Mon petit lotus», ce simple surnom avait fait ressentir à la Vierge un trouble nouveau que personne, pas même Saga, n'avait jusqu'alors provoqué chez lui. L'envie d'être proche d'une personne et pas uniquement sur le plan sexuel. De ne faire plus qu'un, de partager les bons et les mauvais moments, de se sentir aimé et protégé… Shaka ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait encore des sentiments forts pour Saga mais sa jalousie et sa violence l'effrayait. Par contre, il n'était pas amoureux d'Angelo, mais il pourrait le devenir facilement tant la douceur et la tendresse du Cancer le rassurait.

- Shaka, le petit-déjeuner est prêt! cria Angelo depuis la cuisine.

Vers 10 heures, Shaka et Angelo quittèrent le Sanctuaire et empruntèrent une des voitures de Saori pour se rendre à Athènes. Ils commencèrent par se balader un peu dans le quartier commerçant. En bon Italien qui se respecte, Angelo était un grand amateur de mode. Il fit donc découvrir à Shaka les plus belles boutiques de la ville et insista même pour lui offrir une superbe chemise qu'il avait repérée dans une vitrine. Ensuite, les deux hommes allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant traditionnel au pied de l'Acropole.

- C'était absolument délicieux, s'exclama Shaka alors qu'il terminait sa moussaka.

- Oui, ce petit resto est génial!

- Merci Angelo pour cette journée. J'en avais vraiment besoin…

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé, mon petit lotus.

Shaka rougit en entendant Angelo utiliser une nouvelle fois ce surnom. La Vierge devait bien avouer qu'il tombait de plus en plus sou le charme du Cancer.

- Laisse-moi t'inviter, intervint Angelo lorsque Shaka voulut sortir son portefeuille.

- Je ne peux pas accepter…

- Shaka, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, de te chouchouter… Je veux que tu voies ce que tu mérites et qu'il refuse de t'offrir…

Les deux hommes n'avaient plus parlé de Saga depuis la veille, mais Shaka se doutait que cela reviendrait dans la conversation…Mais le Cancer avait raison. Jamais Saga ne s'était comporté de façon aussi galante et prévenante…

- D'accord, accepta finalement l'Hindou. Merci beaucoup!

Les deux garçons quittèrent le restaurant et décidèrent de se promener un peu sur l'Acropole.

- On a l'habitude des temples, mais celui-ci est vraiment superbe! s'exclama Shaka alors qu'ils admiraient le Parthénon.

Angelo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à admirer une autre merveille…Shaka.

Vers 16 heures, ils reprirent le chemin du retour mais s'arrêtèrent sur la plage toute proche du Sanctuaire. Ils s'y promenèrent un instant. Angelo se risqua même à prendre la main fine de Shaka dans la sienne... Et Shaka, surpris, décida de ne pas lâcher le Cancer… Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, les deux chevaliers rentrèrent vers leurs temples.

Angelo accompagna son ami jusqu'au sixième temple.

- J'ai passé une journée extraordinaire, Angelo. Je ne sais comment te remercier.

- Promets-moi simplement de réfléchir à ta relation avec Saga.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un instant…Profitant simplement, une dernière fois, de la présence de l'autre.

- Bon, je vais te laisser… Passe une bonne soirée.

Angelo déposa alors un léger baiser juste au coin des lèvres de l'Hindou.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, répondit Shaka avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dieu et Diable**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC  
Couple(s): Saga x Shaka,?? x Shaka

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 3

A la nuit tombée, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte du sixième temple.

- Saga, s'exclama la Vierge qui avait reconnu le cosmos du Grec.

Shaka avait plus ou moins prit la décision de mettre un terme à sa relation avec le chevalier des Gémeaux mais il ne pensait pas le revoir si vite. Il alla quand même ouvrir la porte.

- Shaka, je peux te parler ?

L'ancien Pope avait une voix fatiguée et les yeux rougis.

- Oui, entre, répondit Shaka sans oser regarder Saga dans les yeux.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent debout dans l'entrée du salon.

- Je t'écoute, lança Shaka d'une voix sèche.

- Je…je suis venu m'excuser. Je suis allé trop loin. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'étais jaloux…

Plus Shaka entendait les remords de Saga, plus il prenait conscience qu'il risquait de tout pardonner… Désirait-il revivre ces matins de solitude, ces espoirs toujours déçus ?

- Shaka, je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Laisse-nous une dernière chance.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Saga.

- Je t'aime Shaka, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Ces mots que la Vierge avait attendus si longtemps, Saga les prononçait enfin. Mais bizarrement, cela ne rendit pas Shaka aussi heureux qu'il l'aurait cru. Il ne pouvait d'empêcher de repenser à Angelo et à la sécurité qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

- Saga, je ne sais pas… Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Saga ne répondit rien. Il s'avança vers l'Hindou qu'il prit un instant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de lâcher la Vierge et de quitter son temple.

Cette nuit-là, Shaka dormit peu. Il pensa longuement aux aveux de Saga, à sa violence passagère et à la mise en garde d'Angelo et à sa gentillesse.

A l'aube, Shaka s'endormit finalement en ayant prit la décision de laisser une chance à Saga.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien, Angelo. C'est à peine ta troisième leçon et tu parviens déjà à vider ton esprit pendant presque trois minutes.

- Mais j'ai un excellent professeur.

Les deux chevaliers quittèrent Twin Sal pour aller boire un thé dans les appartements de la Vierge.

- Shaka, dis-moi… Tu en es où avec Saga ? Tu y as réfléchi ?

- Il est venu me voir hier soir pour s'excuser…

- Et ?

- Je…je crois que je vais lui laisser une dernière chance, répondit l'Hindou à mi-voix.

- Shaka, je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire, mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil d'ami. Si Saga a été violent une fois, il recommencera.

- Mais il s'en veut vraiment… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte. Mais reste prudent, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres.

Shaka fut un peu surpris de l'émotion avec laquelle Angelo avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

Lorsqu'Angelo fut reparti, Shaka décida d'aller voir Saga pour lui parler. Le Gémeau sembla un peu étonné de voir la Vierge sur le pas de sa porte mais le fit rapidement entrer dans son temple.

- Saga, j'ai bien réfléchi à l'avenir de notre relation.

- Et ? l'interrompit le Grec.

- Et je suis d'accord pour te laisser une chance à une condition…

- Laquelle ? Je suis prêt à tout pour toi mon amour.

- Je veux pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, discuter, partager les bons et les mauvais moments… Je veux qu'on affiche notre relation !

- D'accord, répondit Saga sans hésiter une seconde.

L'ancien Pope enlaça alors Shaka et les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser plein de promesses.

- Shaka, j'ai été égoïste… Je ne voulais pas te partager, je crois. Alors en ne te voyant que la nuit, en cachant notre histoire, j'étais sûr de te garder pour moi. Tu comprends ?

- Saga, même si j'ai des amis, même si je vois d'autres personnes, tu resteras toujours le seul dans mon cœur, tu sais.

En parlant, la Vierge ne put s'empêcher de penser à Angelo. S'il n'y avait pas eu Saga, il en serait certainement tombé amoureux.

Trois jours plus tard, Shaka était toujours sur son petit nuage. Saga et lui s'affichaient désormais et même si sa jalousie ressortait parfois, le Grec se montrait bien plus attentionné qu'auparavant.

Angelo continuait à prendre ses leçons et faisait des progrès très impressionnants. Mais Shaka et lui ne parlèrent plus de Saga.

Mais, au matin du quatrième jour, une ombre apparut dans le bonheur de Shaka. Il se réveilla, une fois de plus, seul dans son lit. Tout recommençait…

La Vierge se leva rapidement et, sans trop réfléchir, s'habilla et descendit jusqu'au quatrième temple. Sur le chemin, des larmes commencèrent à mouiller ses joues.

- Shaka ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Angelo en ouvrant la porte. Mais tu pleures ?

- Angelo… Il n'était pas là ce matin… Ca recommence… dit Shaka entre deux sanglots.

Le Cancer attira alors Shaka contre lui et le berça doucement, caressant ses longs cheveux d'or étalés dans son dos.

- Mon petit lotus, ne pleure pas… Il ne mérite pas tes larmes !

Shaka continuait de pleurer, blotti dans les bras d'Angelo. Le Cancer était si doux, si réconfortant… Petit à petit, les larmes de l'Hindou se tarirent.

- Shaka, tu lui as parlé ? demanda alors l'Italien.

- Non, je suis d'abord venu ici…

- Tu devrais aller le voir… c'est peut-être un simple malentendu…

- Je…Oui, tu as raison, répondit Shaka en s'essuyant les yeux.

La Vierge quitta le temple du Cancer, décidé à éclaircir la situation. Mais en descendant vers le temple des Gémeaux, il croisa Mü. Le Bélier était le meilleur ami de Shaka, le seul à connaître les détails de sa relation avec Saga. Mais depuis trois semaines, il était parti à Jamir pour entraîner Kiki. Il était donc rentré ce matin. Mü invita Shaka à boire un verre chez lui et la Vierge raconta à son ami les derniers événements : sa lassitude, sa dispute avec Saga, les leçons d'Angelo et le trouble qu'il ressentait en présence de l'Italien.

- Shaka, je ne sais pas quoi te conseiller… Si Saga s'est montré violent un jour, rien ne dit qu'il ne recommencera pas.

- Angelo m'a dit la même chose…

- Depuis sa résurrection, Masque de Mort a énormément changé… Et je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

- Il me trouble… Je crois que s'il n'y avait pas Saga…

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de retirer Saga de l'équation, l'interrompit Mü.

- Oui, tu as raison…Mais je l'aime encore…Je crois…

- Shaka, personne ne prendra la décision à ta place, conclut sagement le Tibétain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dieu et Diable**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC  
Couple(s): Saga x Shaka,?? x Shaka

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 4

En début d'après-midi, après avoir encore longuement réfléchi, Shaka se rendit au troisième temple.

- Saga… Où étais-tu ce matin ? demanda la Vierge sur un ton de reproche.

- Shaka, mon amour, pardonne-moi… J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul…

- Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler ? J'aurais compris !

- Oui, j'aurais dû… Je suis désolé…

Saga prit la Vierge dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Mon amour, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, susurra le Grec en plaquant une main de Shaka sur son sexe déjà tendu.

- Saga…Pas maintenant.

- Oh, Shaka, tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état ? Déjà que cette nuit, nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois.

Shaka finit par céder et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva nu sur le tapis du salon, en train de faire une fellation à Saga. Et bientôt, ce dernier jouit au fond de la gorge de l'Hindou. Saga se releva alors et mit Shaka à genoux puis le prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer. Alors que Saga allait et venait dans son intimité, Shaka réalisa qu'il ne ressentait pas le même plaisir que d'habitude. Oh, il était excité mais plus par une réaction réflexe que par désir pour son amant. Cette constatation perturba un peu Shaka. Le sexe était le ciment de sa relation avec Saga alors si même ça s'effritait, qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore ? Pris dans ses réflexions, la Vierge remarqua à peine que Saga avait joui en lui… Il jouit à son tour mais sans ressentir la vague de plaisir qui d'habitude le laissait chancelant. Il se laisser retomber sur le tapis et Saga vint l'enlacer.

- Ca va, mon cœur ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?

- Je…je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout…

- Ah, je vois, s'écria Saga en se relevant. Ce sont sans doute tes séances de méditation avec Angelo qui t'épuisent !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Quand je pense que je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne prenais pas de plaisir ?

La colère prenait à nouveau le pas sur la raison du Grec. Il tira Shaka par un bras pour le jeter sur le divan.

- Shaka, tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu prétends m'aimer, mais tu me trompes avec le premier venu !

Saga frappa alors la Vierge au visage… Mais cette fois, Shaka réagit et il immobilisa le Grec à l'aide de son cosmos.

- C'est fini Saga, murmura la Vierge d'un ton las. Je…je ne t'aime plus. Tu n'es pas l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu n'es qu'un paranoïaque possessif et violent ! Moi, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui prenne soin de moi, quelqu'un de doux, de tendre…

A présent, Shaka pleurait mais de rage plus que de tristesse. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Saga le traiter ainsi.

- Je m'en vais, Saga… Et cette fois, rien ne me fera revenir…

Shaka quitta alors le temple des Gémeaux et ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers le quatrième temple. L'Hindou entra sans frapper. Angelo était installé dans son divan et regardait la télévision.

- Angelo ! s'exclama Shaka en se jetant dans les bras du Cancer.

- Shaka ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est…fini avec Saga. Il m'a encore frappé.

- Quoi ? Je vais lui casser la gueule, s'emporta l'Italien.

- Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça…

- Bon, on verra, répondit Angelo avant de resserrer son étreinte autour des épaules de Shaka.

Shaka qui releva un peu la tête et croisa le regard du Cancer. Puis, chacun faisant la moitié du chemin, ils unirent leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Mais lorsqu'Angelo caressa de sa langue les lèvres fines de Shaka, celui-ci recula soudainement.

- Je…Je…Excuse-moi…Tout ça va trop vite…J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, la Vierge quitta le temple du Cancer.

Shaka ne remonta pas vers son temple, mais descendit vers celui du Bélier. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- Shaka ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai quitté Saga.

- Oh, je vois ! Entre et raconte-moi tout.

Shaka raconta donc les derniers événements à Mü ; sa réconciliation avec Saga, leur dernière dispute et le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Angelo.

- Je suis perdu, Mü !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, toi seul peut décider quoi faire.

- Tu as raison. Mais tout est allé tellement vite… Il y a quelques jours, j'étais encore fou de Saga et là je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'Angelo.

- Et bien, dis-lui ! l'encouragea Mü.

- Je…je préfère réfléchir encore à tous ces événements… Merci de m'avoir écouté, Mü.

- C'est naturel entre amis.

- Je vais rentrer me reposer un peu, à demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Shaka, on frappa de nouveau à la porte des appartements de Mü.

Le Bélier alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face au chevalier du Cancer.

- Mü, bonsoir. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, entre ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je…Je voudrais te parler de Shaka ?

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

Les deux hommes s'assirent dans le divan et Angelo reprit.

- Je suis fou amoureux de lui… Depuis longtemps déjà, mais nous sommes si différents. Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Alors j'ai eu l'idée des cours de méditation…J'ignorais tout de sa relation avec Saga …

Angelo s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer son monologue.

- Puis, quand…quand il l'a frappé, Shaka s'est réfugié chez moi… Je voulais le protéger, j'espérais qu'il quitterait Saga… Mais il lui a pardonné et ce salaud a recommencé… Ca me rend fou !!

- Angelo, calme-toi. Cette fois, il l'a quitté pour de bon, je pense… Et il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un près de lui pour l'aider à oublier tout ça…

- Tu crois qu'il m'acceptera dans ce rôle ?

- J'en suis certain mais laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- Merci pour tes conseils, Mü.

- De rien.

- Bonne soirée

- Toi aussi.

Et Angelo quitta le premier temple, le cœur rempli d'espoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dieu et Diable**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC  
Couple(s): Saga x Shaka,?? x Shaka

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Shaka n'était pas sorti  de son temple. L'Hindou s'était retiré à Twin Sal pour méditer et surtout réfléchir à sa relation avec Saga. Il voulait tirer les leçons du passé pour repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Angelo. Car à présent, Shaka ne pouvait plus nier les doux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'Italien.

Cet exil de l'Hindou inquiétait un peu Mü, Angelo et Saga. Mais aucun des chevaliers n'intervint de peur de provoquer la colère de Shaka.

Au soir du troisième jour, Shaka se décida finalement à sortir de chez lui. Il allat directement frapper à la porte du Temple du Cancer.

- Sha…Shaka ?

- Bonsoir, Angelo, je peux entrer ? demanda la Vierge d'une voix douce.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'Italien en laissant la Vierge entrer.

- Je…Je suis désolée de m'être ainsi coupé du monde mais j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. J'espère seulement que cela t'a fait du bien.

- Oui, beaucoup… Et j'ai pris une décision importante.

- Laquelle ?

Shaka ne répondit pas immédiatement mais s'approcha doucement d'Angelo et entoura le cou du Cancer de ses bras dénudés par le sari qu'il portait.

- Celle d'oublier le passé et de me consacrer à l'avenir…dans tes bras.

- Sage décision, répondit Angelo en enlaçant Shaka plus étroitement.

- Angelo, c'est étrange mais depuis le jour où tu es venu me demander des leçons de méditation, j'ai l'impression de tomber sous ton charme. M'aurais-tu envoûté ?

- Non, mon petit lotus, c'est toi qui m'as ensorcelé avec ton si troublant regard.

- Flatteur…

Angelo ne répondit pas mais embrassa sensuellement la Vierge, savourant le plaisir de serrer le corps souple contre lui. Mais le Cancer mit assez vite fin au baiser, ne voulant pas trop se laisser aller. Certes, il désirait Shaka, mais il le respectait trop pour lui sauter dessus dés son arrivée.

- Je t'invite à dîner, mon petit lotus ? J'avais justement préparé des lasagnes en quantité industrielle…

- Avec plaisir, répondit la Vierge de sa voix si douce.

Les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Angelo y vérifia la cuisson des lasagnes puis prépara la table. Il ajouta quelques bougies puis invita Shaka à s'assoir et servit les pâtes. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, discutant de choses et d'autres, apprenant à mieux se connaître et dégustant un plat délicieux. Ensuite, Angelo leur servit un excellent café et les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le divan.

- Shaka…Je suis heureux, tu sais…

- Moi aussi…Mais je crois que je sais comment nous pourrions l'être encore plus…

- Ah ?

L'Hindou déposa sa tasse de café, à présent vide, sur la table basse et d'un souple mouvement, se plaça à califourchon sur les genoux d'Angelo. Immédiatement, il l'embrassa et mit en contact leurs entrejambes, éveillant leur désir mutuel.

- Oh, je vois…En effet, je me sens de plus en plus heureux, ajouta Angelo avant de reprendre possession des lèvres douces de Shaka et de glisser ses mains sous son sari, touchant la peau douce tant convoitée.

Très vite, les deux chevaliers se dévêtirent totalement et leurs caresses se firent plus précises… Angelo prit leurs sexes tendus dans sa main, les stimulant ensemble jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ce premier plaisir était loin de satisfaire les deux hommes qui s'allongèrent sur le divan, toujours tendrement enlacés. Leurs baisers brûlant échauffèrent à nouveau leurs sens.

- Shaka…J'ai tellement envie de toi…Je…je voudrais tant que nous ne fassions plus qu'un…

- Vas-y mon chéri…Prends-moi.

Pour accentuer sa demande, Shaka s'allongea et écarta largement ses cuisses s'offrant ainsi totalement à l'Italien. Pour la première fois, Shaka se donnait librement, son partenaire lui ayant laissé le choix.

Les mains d'Angelo s'aventurèrent vers l'intimité de l'Hindou et il en caressa lentement le pourtour avant d'y enfoncer un premier doigt bien vite rejoint par un autre. Le Cancer fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer au mieux son compagnon, mais l'anus de Shaka semblait habitué à moins de préparation et il s'ouvrit rapidement sous la caresse. Cette constatation rappela à Angelo combien Saga avait dû se montrer violent avec son amant.

- Shaka, tu es sûr que tu veux que nous continuions ? demanda Angelo en se redressant légèrement.

- Angelo…Ta tendresse et ta considération me touchent beaucoup…Mais elles n'ont pas leur place ici….Prends-moi vite, sinon c'est moi qui viendrais m'empaler sur toi… répondit Shaka d'une voix suave.

- Dans ce cas…

Et Angelo ne se fit pas plus prier. L'Italien s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans l'intimité de Shaka…Ce mouvement dévoila le gland sensible d'Angelo qui gémit doucement.

Les mouvements amples d'Angelo dans son intimité firent frissonner Shaka. Jamais Saga n'avait été aussi doux…Jamais Shaka n'avait imaginé l'amour comme un échange, comme un moment de plénitude…

De longues minutes plus tard, les deux chevalier jouirent dans un même cri puis retombèrent enlacés sur le divan du Cancer.

- Shaka, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Angelo…Je suis enfin comblé…

Shaka et Angelo partagèrent alors ce que Saga n'avait jamais offert à la Vierge…Un moment de tendresse après l'amour… Un moment d'amour, tout simplement.

Cette nuit-là, Angelo et Shaka firent encore l'amour de nombreuses fois avant de s'endormir enfin, épuisés. Et le lendemain, Shaka s'éveilla enfin avec la certitude d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

La Vierge se tourna vers son amant et l'admira un instant, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur qu'il méritait…Mais une zone d'ombre persistait encore…Shaka aurait tant voulu que Saga lui aussi finisse pas trouver le bonheur…

- Shaka ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie ce petit air tracassé si tôt le matin ? demanda Angelo qui venait de s'éveiller.

- Je pensais à Saga.

- Encore ? demanda Angelo d'une voix où perçais la colère.

- Non, pas comme ça…Je me disais juste que j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur dans tes bras et que j'aurais voulu que Saga le trouve lui aussi…

- Je reconnais bien là ta trop grande gentillesse…Tu t'inquiète encore pour lui après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Oui…Je…je suis sûr qu'il doit être malheureux…Il ne le mérite pas…sa double personnalité l'a complètement traumatisé…J'espère simplement qu'un jour il trouvera celui qui l'aidera enfin à s'en sortir…

- Oui, je comprends…Tu veux l'y aider, c'est ça ? Et je parie que tu as déjà une petite idée de la personne qui aidera Saga…

- Et oui, répondit Shaka en riant. Je suis certain qu'Ayoros est amoureux de Saga…J'ai remarqué la façon dont il le regardait et la jalousie dans son regard lorsque Saga et moi nous nous sommes affichés ensemble…

- Ayoros ?

- Je…J'irai lui parler…

- Comme tu veux, mon amour…Mais pour le moment, je préfèrerai que tu t'occupes un peu de moi…supplia Angelo d'une voix très sexy.

- Demandé comme ça, je ne peux refuser…

Angelo et Shaka repartirent donc pour d'autres ébats et le temple du Cancer résonna de leurs cris et de leurs mots d'amour de longues heures durant.


End file.
